Help Desk
Please read all of the following. Before Opening a Ticket The following steps must be followed before opening a ticket relating to in-game issues. * Check wiki. * Check wiki again. * Retrace your steps and be absolutely sure you did every step correctly. ** We're not trying to be jerks or anything. Trust us, you wouldn't believe how many tickets can be avoided by just a quick double or triple check. This is to help us keep the amount of tickets down so we can help you get your problems solved fast. * Ask the Serverwide linkshell for help, or what they did in the situation. ** This solves problems a lot of times too. You have helpful server-mates, use them! Everyone is always willing to help. * When you're absolutely sure you can't find a solution on your own, consider opening a ticket. Opening a Ticket * Head to our Help Desk Ticket System home page. ** Staff link: Admin Help Desk (login needed) * Check out the Knowledgebase section to see if anything contained in there may answer your question. * Click "Submit a Ticket". * Fill in all of the information! ** Please do not skip anything, it is all essential to getting your issue solved. A ticket may not be able to be processed if it has missing information. ** Use your character's name in both name fields, unless your real name is necessary for something. ** If there is no category for your ticket, please choose the closest category to your issue and explain in the ticket what category would be better so we can add it. ** Email is how you will be notified that your ticket has been replied to. Don't skip it! * In the Message box, be as descriptive as possible, and use clean, clear language (hopefully free of typos) so we will know exactly what is going on right away. ** If you have time, wiki links to relevant information help too. ** There is no such thing as too much information here! Go nuts! ** Make sure your Subject line is straight to the point as well, so that when we're looking at the list of tickets (it's bigger than you think!), we can spot yours right away. * Supply as many screenshots as possible using the attachment system, giving as much information as possible. ** This dramatically cuts down the amount of time it will take us to process your ticket, and helps us greatly. We appreciate it! ** If the attachment system is giving you problems, feel free to use imgur, or the like. Try to use the attachment system first though. * Double check your ticket to make sure everything is there and that your problem is clearly stated. * Click Submit Ticket. ** You will be notified by email when we work your ticket. ** Please be in game as much as possible in case we need to contact you. ** We will mark it as resolved only when you have confirmed you are satisfied.